Deceptive Image
by Jacqueline
Summary: Max felt the anger simmer in his blood. "What did I do to make you hate me so much? To make you want to destroy me?" How can Max and Liz get pass the pain they've inflicked on each other when the world seem to be against them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I wish I could take credit for the amazing characters, but I can't.  Their not mine.

                  I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  Can't help it I just love the show.

Category:  Max/Liz

Summary:  Max and Liz's deals with the death of Alex and their unending love for each other.

Rating:  R

Author's Note:  This the first fan fiction I wrote.  I never got around to finishing it, but I am       

                         determine to.  Please let me know what you think.

Deceptive Imagine

Chapter One:

Max sat on the ground next to Alex's grave.  Taking a deep breath he ran his hands over his face.  His head bend he stared at the moist dirt covering the brown casket Alex's body was laid to rest in.

"Liz was right."  He murmured, his eyes filling with tears.  "It's my fault.  I'm responsible for your death.  I'm sorry Alex."  His body trembled with the emotions racing through him.  "I'm sorry…so sorry."

Standing a few feet away, Liz watched him.  Her heart braking at the pain so evident in Max's voice.   Turning away from the sight of his pain, pain she was partly responsible for Liz fought the tears that threaten to consume her.

Taking a deep breath she went to him,  stopping just behind his hunched form.

"Max…"

Turning swiftly Max wiped at the tears on his face.  "I didn't know anyone was here."  He said getting to his feet.

"I sorry…if you want me to leave…"  She turned to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"You were right, you know?"  He looked down into her tear drenched eyes, eyes that mirrored his own pain.  "It was my fault."

"No, Max.  I was wrong."  Needing to comfort him she reached out and took his hand in hers.  She closed her eyes against the familiar sensations, which consumed every cell of her body at the contact.  Releasing him she stepped back, looking around the graveyard, looking away from the knowing flicker that flashed in his eyes.

Max felt his anger simmer in his blood.  How could she ignore the strong electrical current surging between them?  How could she ignore the strength of their love when his heart was still beating erratically in his chest from just the touch of her hand.

"Max…I was wrong.  I never meant that you actually killed him  I just… I just…"

"What Liz…you what?"  Taking a deep breath Max ran his hand through his hair.  "It doesn't matter anymore."  He pinned her with his anger through his eyes.  "All your hard work paid off.  You proved that we are responsible for Alex's death.  Isn't that what you wanted!"  He yelled turning away from her.

"No!"  Liz cried her heart pounding in her chest.

"Some king I turned out to be."  He laughed.  The humorless sound echoed through the cemetery.

"You're a boy, Max.  A kid.  How can they expect you to be this dominant figure in a world you don't even remember?"

"You don't understand, you've never understood.  That's who I am…I have no choice."

"Max…"

"No!"  He turned to look at her, his heart pounding in his chest.  "I should have known what Tess was up to.  I should have protected all of you better."

"Max… be fare.  None of us suspected Tess."

"Not all of us."  He whispered caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.  "You never trusted her.  You saw right through her, but we… I wouldn't listen."

"No, Max… I didn't see anything different from the rest of you.  I'm not going to lie, Max.  I hated her.  I hated her…"  She repeated taking a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair.  "because I knew Max… I knew the moment we realized who she was that she was going to take you away from me.  I knew."

"Liz…"

"No!"  She pulled away from him.  "And I was right.  She took you away."

"She didn't take me Liz.  You didn't want me remember."  He murmured his voice lace with the anger still running through him.

Liz turned away from his piercing eyes.  "You don't know what your talking about, Max."

"Why…why did you sleep with him?" He demanded his anger vibrating from him.  "I though you loved me,  I know you loved me, Liz.  What did I do to make you hate me so much?"   Grabbing her arm he turned her to face him, capturing her eyes with his.  "What did I do to make you want to destroy me?"  He pleaded for the answer that have haunted him ever day and night seen this nightmare had begun.

"Oh God…Max…"  She murmured, shaking her head no.  "I never wanted to destroy you.  How can you think such a thing?"

Pushing her away, his chest heaving, tears pooling in his eyes, he roared.  "You slept with kyle.  How do you think it made me feel to walk in on the two of you?  God…Liz… how could you do that to me?"

"I…I had to end our relationship and I knew that you… you wouldn't just let me go."  Liz wiped at the tears running down her face.  "I had to make you hate me.  Don't you see?"  She yelled laughing hysterically.  "It was the only was.  You told me so."

"What are you talking about,  Liz?"  He demanded.

"You came to me Max, but it wasn't you.  A older you from the future."  She looked out at the dark cemetery.  "You said if we stayed together it would destroy both our worlds.  God… Max…"  She turned to look at him.  "You said that because of us Tess left and you, Michael and Isabel wasn't strong enough to fight the skins.  That just before you came to me you held Michael dead in your arms.  Isabel died a few weeks before."  She wiped at the tears on her cheeks.  "You made me believe it Max… even though I didn't want to."

"Liz…" He murmured confusion edged with pain on his face.

"No!"  She cried wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hands.  "You told me that you wouldn't just let me go that I had to make you hate me… and I did… you did."  She cried moving away from him.

"So you slept with Kyle?"  He whispered staring at her.

"No."  She shook her head from side to side.  "I knew you were coming over so I made sure you found us in bed."  She laughed softly.  "Kyle was more then willing to help."

"Why didn't you come to me at once."  He demanded.  "We could have…we could have…"

"Could have what, Max?"  She went to stand in front of him.  "What could we have done?"

Grabbing her Max pulled her to him, holding her to his heart, enfolding her in his love.

"I love you… Liz.  I tried so hard not to."  Moving slightly away he looked into her eyes.  "Even though I saw you with him, I couldn't hate you.  I tried…God how I tried, but I couldn't stop loving you."

"I couldn't watch you get closer to Tess even though I knew she was your destiny."  Her voice caught in her throat.   "Even … even though I knew you had to be together."

"Liz."  Cradling her face between his hands he drew her to him, kissing her lips softly.  So softly and then when he felt her return the kiss he ate at her mouth wildly, as if he couldn't get enough of her, as if he were trying to make up for the lost time in that one kiss.  "I've missed you."  He whispered on her lips, not braking contact.  "I love you, Liz."  For the first time in over a year he felt complete.  He felt as if a drastic error in the universe was finally corrected.  And his true destiny was finally coming true.

TBC


	2. Deceptive Image- Chapter Two

She paced the length of her room impatiently as she waited for Liz to show up.  She felt antsy, but she knew she was just over reacting.  Glancing at the clock she continued her pacing.  "Okay…okay…you better have a good reason why you're late."  She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ouch…damn it."  She screamed hopping on one foot as she stared at the evil radio she'd forgotten in the middle of her room.  Sitting on her bed she rubbed the limb in question with her hands.

"Calm down…calm down…"  She scolded herself as she willed the ach in her feet to end.  Grabbing the cypress oil off the nightstand by the bed she held it to her nose, sighing loudly, her eyes closed as the aroma slithered into her senses.  Seeing Liz hovering in the doorway, her pain forgotten she jumped to her feet.  "Jeez… you're here…you know waiting isn't my cup of tea…okay spill…what's going on here Liz?"  She demanded stopping only to catch a breath.  "I mean you're never…never late for anything and I mean anything…so are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me what's going on here?"  She insists tapping her feet and closing her arms over her chest as she stared at Liz.

Liz shrugged for shoulder.  "I know…I sorry Maria…I just sort of bumped into someone."  She said not meeting Maria's angry stare.  She wasn't trying to be self-absorbed, she knew that Maria had something she wanted to tell her, something important, but she couldn't think straight.  So many emotions, so many memories was bombarding her that she wasn't even sure how she got to Maria's to begin with.

"Okay…sort of bumped into someone… who exactly are we talking about here?  Maria asked pulling Liz down beside her on the bed.

"It was no one important."  She said even though her heart was still racing inside her from his amazing kiss in the graveyard.  She just couldn't bring herself to talk about it yet.  What if it was just her imagination running wild?  Which it definitely could have been?  What if she dreamt the whole thing and she was going to wake up any minute to find herself alone in her room?  Shaking her head she closed her eyes for a few second.  No she definitely wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Wait a minute here…. are you trying to tell me you're over two hours late and this bumping into person wasn't even important?"  Maria demanded glaring at her.

"Yea, I guess I am… Maria.  She said looking around the room.  She couldn't make herself look into her eyes and lie to her.  God… she wanted to tell her, but she'd made such a mess of everything in the past year.  She practically declared war against her friends and even though her assumption was right, an alien killed Alex, the way she went about it…  How could she have done that?  How could she isolate everyone she loved from her?  Sighing she took a deep breath.  She knew the answer to that one, Tess.  Everything that has gone wrong in the past year always led back to her.

"Okay…look…"  Maria said cutting into her thoughts as she got to her feet pacing in front of her.  "We both know I'm going to get it out of you… why don't we spare each other the time and aggravation and you tell me now."  She insisted.

"There's nothing to tell Maria."  Liz reassured her getting to her feet.  "Look it's getting late I have to go."

"Wait… what about the mall…remember our strategy… to get away from the whole you know abnormal adventures in our lives."  She asked staring dump founded at Liz's behavior.

"I know…I'm sorry Maria.  Maybe we can do it tomorrow… okay?"  She said heading to the bedroom door.

"Liz…"  Maria called the antsy intruder threatening to over take her again.

"Yea…"  Liz stopped at the threshold, but she couldn't bring herself to turn and face her.  

"Are you alright?"  She asked closing her eyes for a second.  "I mean…I know something's wrong and I know that you're this independent soul, but you know that I'm here right… if you need me… I here."

 "Yea…I know Maria…. thanks."  She said before walking out of the door.

"I'm Liz Parker and it's been a really long time since I've written in this journal.  So many things has happen that I don't know where to begin.  I guess right now the most important thing is I spoke to Max today.  I mean we really talked to each other.  Everything I've been feeling for the past year, everything he's been feeling just sort of exploded between us when we finally faced each other one on one without the others hovering around us.  I told him about future Max.  I didn't want to, but Max's didn't give me a choice.  I don't know where we stand right now, but at least we won't be at each other's throats any longer.  God, If I could only make this year disappear, before Alex's death, before Tess arrived in our lives."

He stood and watched her as she sat in the lawn chair on her balcony adsorbed in her writing, his heart racing at the sight of her.  He didn't know why he was here he just couldn't stay away.  Silently he made his way to her as his eyes slowly roared her body from the top of her soft silky hair down to the leg she had tucked under her body.  He wanted to etch every single change in her beauty to memory.

"Somehow I knew you would be writing in your diary."  He said stopping in front of her.

Her heart slammed against her chest at the sound of his voice.  Closing her journal she looked up at him her heart racing.  "What are you doing here, Max?"  She asked staring up at him.

"I don't know."  He admitted moving closer to her.  "After our talk in the cemetery today…I just couldn't stay away…I…"

"What do you want Max?"  She asked him forcing the words through the lump that seemed determine to choke her. 

"You!"

"Besides that?"  She asked a smile on her face.

"Is there anything beyond wanting you…Liz?"  He asked sitting down next to her on the lawn chair.

Rowing her eyes she put the book down on the ground next to her.  "Yea…right…"

"I just wanted to make sure what happen at the cemetery wasn't just my imagination."  He said looking at her intently.

"I've been wondering the same thing."  She confessed smiling at him.

"Liz…I…I just need to know if there's a chance for us?"  He admitted looking away from her, his heart racing.

"Max…I don't know.  I mean everything we've been through…everything we've put each other through."  She corrected her self.  "How can we just forget…forget the awful words we said to each other.  How can we just forget the pain we've caused each other?"  She demanded her eyes felled with tears.

"That's just it, Liz.  We don't…we learn from the mistakes we've made in the past.  We learn."  He said searching her face for her reaction.

"What have you learn?"  She demanded staring back into his eyes.  Everything in her wanted to take the question back afraid of what he would say, but she made herself wait for his answer her heart throbbing in expectation to his response.

Taking a deep breath he held her eyes with hers.  "I've learned… Elizabeth Parker that no matter what pain we inflict on each other I can't stop loving you."  He admitted his brows drawn into a frown as if his answer came as much as a surprise to him as it was to her.

Her heart seems to stop in her chest at his words.  How could he still love her so much after everything she's done to him?  How could he still want her after she pushed him to Tess… the person who killed one of their best friends… the person who betrayed him?

She looked away from him as her tears slide down her face.  Everything in her wanted to tow her arms around him and forget the past, but it wasn't that simple.  So much has happen… so much pain between them.

"Max…"  She cried wiping at the tears running down her face.

Taking her face between his hands he made her look at him.  "I love you… Liz."  He smiled down at her.  "I love you so much that it scares me, but I can't stop loving you no matter how much I've tried.  You're in my blood Liz, from the moment I set eyes on you in elementary.  So I guess you're stuck with me."  He said smiling down at her.

"God…" She roared jumping to her feet.  "Why do you always do this to me?"  She demanded.  "Just when I think I know you… you go and pull a complete turn around on me…damn…"

"Liz…"  He moaned his heart braking as he watched her turn away from him.

"Why…why…"  She demanded her tears blinding her.  "Why do you have this ability to make me love you even though I know I shouldn't?"  She asked.

"Liz…please look at me."  He said going to stand behind her.

"I can't…Max…I…can't."  She cried.

"Why?  Why can't you even look at me?"  He demanded his heart braking.  God… he can't lose her again… he can't.

"You just don't understand…I don't even understand it myself… Max…you're just…"

"I'm want…Liz.  What am I?"  He murmured pulling her soft body next to his.  He felt the sharp breath she took at the contact.  "What am I to you?"  He softly asked again.

"Everything."  She moaned turning and throwing her arms around him as she pulled him tightly to her body.  "Everything."  She repeated before she took his mouth wildly.  'I'm sorry.' She silently cried in her head.  'I can't let him go…I can't.'  For a spilt second future Max entered her mind, the terrifying future he'd map out for her, but it didn't apply any longer.  Alex's is dead; Tess was on Antar with Max's unborn son.  And even though she knew his son would be a heavy obstacle in their future life together she knew as the older version of himself once said the future is to be determined.  From this moment on we create our own destiny.

TBC


	3. Deceptive Image- Chapter Three

This is dedicated to Lizabeth.  Thanks for reviewing 

  
Chapter Three

 Isabel stared at the image in front of her, her brows drawn into a frown.  She didn't know this person reflected back at her. She surveyed the unknown creature as she would a complete stronger.  Outwardly it still looked like her, she'd made sure of that.  She didn't want to hear anymore how sorry everyone was.  Didn't want to be asked if she was all right so she'd made sure her appearance was immaculate as always.  As she stared at the unknown in front of her she wondered what was it that was so different.  It was the eyes.  The hollow pools staring back at her. The lost angry eyes overshadowed with pain.  She stared at the image until she could no longer see it, until her eyes burned for closer.

"Are you ready?"  Max asked her from behind her bedroom door. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now."  

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes tightly pushing the heel of her palms into them.  "I'm coming…just give me a minute."  She made her self reply.  Turning she glanced at the stranger once more before

squaring her shoulder and headed to the door.

**********************************************************************************

It was Friday night.  The night Roswell always came alive, but the Crashdown was almost empty.  A gloomy atmosphere seemed to engulf the whole little town of Roswell as if the events of the past month had taken it toll and everyone was in mourning.

"What's the plan, now?"  Michael asked looking across the counter at Max.

Max watched Liz removing the dishes from the last customers, who was just walking through the door.  She looked so tired.  He wanted to go to her, wanted to pull her into his arms to reassure him self that she was all right.  That last night wasn't just his imagination.

"Max!  Sap out of it.  This is important."  Michael yelled glaring at him.

Tearing his eyes away from Liz, Max stared at Michael for a few second before answering.  "Alex died translating that book."  Heading to the kitchen Liz stopped and turned around to face the group sitting around the counter.  Max looked over at Isabel reaching forward he took her hand into his.  He frowned at the lost look on her face. She hadn't said a word since leaving the house.  In fact, she hadn't said much of anything since Alex's death he made himself admit.  Startled by the warm hand covering hers Isabel looked up, her eyes collided with his.  Max's heart slammed against his chest hard causing the oxygen in his lungs to rush from his body when he encountered the defeated look in her eyes.  It was as if she wasn't aware of the things going on around her, as if she was only going through the motion of living.

"He gave us the advantage we've been looking for."  He said not breaking the hold his eyes had on hers.  He squeezed her hand when he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Cut to the chase, Maxwell."  Michael said impatiently.  "They have Tess, as well as your son.  How long do you think they'll wait before they come after us?"

Taking a deep breath Max broke eye contact with Isabel as he pulled his hand away.  Leaning across the counter he glared at Michael.  "That's just it Michael.  We don't know.  So we prepare.  We learn everything we can from the book."

Liz set the tray she had in her hands down on a table and went to Max sitting down next to him.  All day she was on this ridiculous high.  This unbelievable high because Max was back in her life and they were together again.  She hadn't let the other things that came with being with him intrude into her happiness, but now she didn't have a choice.  Now life was being shoved into her face so abruptly that she couldn't bring her self to stay away from him another moment.  

"That's it!"  Michael demanded.  "That's your answer to the mess we're in?  That's the only thing the oh so mighty king could come up with?"  Sighing he turned away getting to his feet.  He knew he was being ridiculous, but he was so angry with Max.  How the hell could he get them in this mess?  He was the screw up.  The one who acted and then thought of the consequences later.

Going to stand by his side Maria touched his arm.  "Calm down Michael.  We're all scared here."  

He looked down at her.  He felt his frustration boiling in his body, felt it racing inside him.  He didn't want to calm down, didn't want to listen to reason.  He wanted to vent his anger, to voice his exasperation. He turned back to Max.  "We need to do more then that.  There's got to be more then that we can do, Max."  Sighing he hugged Maria close to him.  Closing his eyes he tighten his hold on her.  He needed her right now more then he ever had.  Needed her to reassure himself that everything was going to be all right.  But he knew she couldn't so he pulled her tighter into his embrace, inhaling the scent of her into his lungs.

"You're my first in command, Michael.  You tell me what we should be doing, if not prepare."  Max demanded irritably.  "You tell me what more we can do."

"We can fight."  Michael shouted, staring at Max.

"How can we fight an enemy we don't know?"  He looked around him including everyone at the counter.  "We need to find out what were fighting against before we do something rash.  We prepare."

"God, Max…"  Letting go of Maria he paced the floor.

"He's right."  Isabel murmured.

"What?"  Michael shouted, stopping in his tracks he stared at her.  He'd completely forgotten that she was there.  He couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually heard her speak since Alex's death.

"He's right, Michael."  Isabel looked up from her hands, which laid on the counter.  "Max's is right. Al…Alex's died translating that book.  It's the only thing we have left.  We study it.  Learn what we can."  She looked at Max.  "We find a place we don't have to be afraid of being seen and we practice our powers until we have them under control."

"What about what future Max said?"  Maria asked. Going to Michael she stood in front of him staring into his eyes.  "You weren't strong enough to fight the skins without Tess."  She closed her eyes against the tear impairing her vision as she leaned her face into his chest.  "What if..if…"

Putting her tightly into his embrace Michael took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a few second letting her absorb his strength.  Needing to take away her fears, but he felt the same fears rushing though him.

"We don't need her."  The angry words left her lips so suddenly that she hadn't realized she'd spoken them out loud until everyone in the room turned to look at her.  

"Do you know something we don't?"  Michael demanded.

"What about what Future Max said, Liz."  Maria pulled away from Michael.  "You told me he said that 

because that…that bitch left they couldn't defeat the skins."

"Yes…yes he did say that."  Liz said closing her eyes and running her hands over her face.  She didn't want to think about Tess.  Didn't want to think about anything connected to her, but she has no choice.  So she pushed the anger the leap into her at the mere thought of the monster who tried to destroy everything she held dare to her heart.  "We don't need her.  We still have Ava."  As understanding dawned on the clueless others in the room she turned to Max.  Seeing the stricken look on his face she quickly tried to reassure him. "Max…it's the only way."

"I don't know…I…"  He captured her eyes with his, his heart pounding.  How can he face her and not think about Tess?  How can he control his anger, his rage around her?  How can he let Liz live over and over again every time she sees her the nightmare of the past year?     

"No…I can't…I…"

"Max you have no choice."  Taking his face within her hands she captured his eyes with hers.   "We have no other choice."

"But…how can you…how… can I do that to you…I…"

"She's not Tess, Max.  She may look like her, but she's not."  She said even though her heart was braking inside her.  "I liked her.  She's nothing like Tess."  

"Okay so that's settled.  We look for Ava and bring her back."  Michael said taking a deep breath smiling.  "I feel better."  

Maria smirked at him as she shakes her head.  "This doesn't solve everything Michael." 

"Yea, well it's a hell of a lot more then we had a moment ago."

*******************************************************************

I'm Liz Parker and today I think I've made the biggest mistake of my life, even though I believe with everything inside me it was the only choice I could make.  How can I face her?  How can I be around her without thinking that Max made love to her.  No! not her with Tess. But is there a difference when their a clone of each other?  I know whenever he sees her he will think of their night together.  Am I strong enough to see the remembrance flash in his eyes at the sight of her? I'm I strong enough?

"Hey."

She looked up at him closing her journal.  "What are you doing here?"  She ask putting her diary down.

"You knew I would come."  He said looking at her intently. 

"Yea… I guess I did."  She said staring up at him.  She wouldn't let him know how much she wished 

she'd kept her mouth shut.  Wouldn't let him know that just the thought of Tess's clone around him made 

her nervous. 

"Thank you."  Max said walking toward her slowly.

"What are you thanking me for, Max?"  She asked.  What if he was thanking her for bringing her back to 

him?  What if there was a part of him that missed her and wanted her despite what she'd done to them…to him?  She didn't want to think about any of that, but the she couldn't stop the questions from rushing inside her.

"For being you."  He said.  "For being you."  He repeated stopping in front of her.

"Take me off that high horse you've placed me on, Max."  She said getting to her feet. "What are you going to do…Max…when you come face to face with her?"  Liz demanded as she let the anger she was trying to hold back surface.  "Do I have to worry that I'll lose you again because we're not even officially together yet. So I think you need to tell me now if I have to worry about you sneaking around with her." She said moving away from him.

The unexpected question caught him off guard.  He stood there staring at her speechless for a few second.  "Is that what you really think?"  He demanded giving into the anger that strung inside him.  "God…Liz…"  He roared turning away from her.  "The only way I can make you understand what happen that night with Tess is to make you see it."  He said walking toward her.

"No!"  Liz roared backing away from him.  "How could you even think of letting me see that?"  She demanded.

Taking a deep breath he laughs, the sound echoing around them.  "Yes…God yes.  I slept with Tess Harding.  I did and now she's carrying my child."  He looked at her his hurt emulating from every core of his being.  "But Liz…"  He whispered as if it was a secret he didn't want anyone else to hear.  "I thought you didn't want me.  Isabel turned away from me…God Michael was so wrapped up in Maria that the only thing he saw was her.  You were leaving and I asked you to say and when that didn't work I begged you…Liz…I begged you, but you wouldn't listen… you were really going to leave Roswell so I commanded you to stay, as if I had the right.  You walked away from me…Liz…you walked away and I was drowning.  Do you understand that?  I felt like I was dieing inside.  I slept with her because I was so lost and I needed you, but you weren't there.  I was so hurt that you didn't want me.  But what you don't know is that every kiss, every caress I made I pictured you.   I…I…"  He took a deep breath.  "It may have been her body beneath me, but it was you I was seeing."

She stared at him her heart racing.  What was she suppose to say to that?  A part of her was disgusted by 

what he'd just said, but there was another part, a part of her that wanted to scream out with joy.  Tess didn't win after all.  She'd never lost him to her.   "I don't know what you expect me to say to that."  She said.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Liz."  He said turning away and walking to the latter on her balcony.

"Max…"

"I know what I did I can never make right and I gladly take responsibility for that.  But you need to think Liz.  You need to think about your part in all this."  He said looking down at the street below him before he looked back at her.

"Are you trying to say that this is all my fault?"  She demanded. 

He smiled a sad smile at her.  "No." He said shaking his head.  "That's not what I'm say.  We're both to 

blame.  I think you know what I'm saying Liz."  He said before descending down the latter.  

"Max…"  She cried her heart racing.  'Oh God.'  She cried closing her eyes as the tears ran down her face. 'What have I done?  What have I done?"

"I love you."  The words ricocheted around her coursing inside her.  "I'll always love you."

"Max…"  She moaned.

TBC

  
 


	4. Deceptive Image- Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

She stood and watched them her heart racing.  Maria was sitting between Michael's legs frowning up at him as she listened to his conversation with Max.  On any other day she would have joined them without hesitation, but after last night she didn't know if Max wanted to see.  All night she'd heard his words echoing inside her head.  She could still see his anger, his hurt, could still feel it slicing into her heart.  Taking a deep breath she let the emotions, his emotions run through her as she watched him pass his lunch to Michael.  As if sensing her nearness Max suddenly turned from Michael, their eyes colliding.  She watched him jump to his feet, ignoring Michael's attempt to get his attention, he started toward her.  Her body trembled she was so nervous.  Wiping her damp hands on her jeans she dropped her eyes to the ground in front of her.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as his legs consumed the distance between them.  All night he laid awake damning his run away mouth.  He couldn't believe he'd actually said all those things to her.   'God…what the hell was I thinking?'  He asked him self.  Everything in him wanted to pull those words from her memory, wanted to go back to that dreadful day and race after her to the end of the world if he had to instead of just watching her walk away from him, wanted to push Tess far away from him instead of holding on to her and making her his anchor. But he was so confused, so messed up back then that he couldn't think straight and Tess being Tess used that to get what she wanted from him. He felt his anger rush through him.  How could he have let things go so far with her?  How could he have ever touched her mouth with his let alone have sex with her when he'd already tasted Liz's lips, already seen into her soul.  As he made his way to her his eyes roamed over her slowly.  His heart slammed inside him as he took in the way she held her self as if she was dreading facing him.

He stopped in front of her staring down at her for a few second before placing his hand under her chin and pulling her face up to his.  Dragging her tightly to his body he took her mouth wildly, eating at her as if he could somehow remove the past months from existence.  

Startle by his unexpected invasion Liz took a sudden breath allowing him entrance to her warmth which he greedily took advantage of.  He feasted on her, plunging his tongue into her exceptive warmth.  Groaning Liz gave herself up to him lost to the fact that they were standing in the middle of the school yard surrounded by their pairs. Running her hands through his hair she pulled him closer lost in the desire coursing through her.

"Oh my God."  Maria moaned staring across the yard as she hit Michael's arm forcefully to get his attention.

"What…what?"  He demanded bring the sandwich to his mouth and taking a big bit. 

"Look at that."  She said pointing in front of her.  "I never would have thought…"

"Damn… "  Michael laughed at the sight before him.  "I never thought he had it in him."  

Smacking him hard again on the arm as she frown at him she murmured.  "Don't you think we should remind them that their in the middle of the school yard…for God sakes?"

"Nope,  from why I'm standing that boys finally got his act together."  

"Men…"  Maria sighed getting up and heading towards them.

Pulling her to a stop Michael pulled her to face him.  "Leave them alone, Maria.  They don't need you 

interfering."

"But…but…"  She took a deep breath.  "I guess they don't."  She made her self admit as she looked 

at them.  "God I can just imagine the rumors Pam Troy will have spreading through school by next period."

He released her.  God he didn't want to, but if he didn't at that moment he knew that the students around him 

would get a show that definitely wasn't on the curriculum.  Drawing in a deep breath he looked into her passion dazed eyes.  Everything in him scream for him to pull her back into his arms, but he kept himself 

back.  "I'm sorry."  He said running his hand through her hair.  "About last night…I never should have…should have unloaded on you like that."

She took a deep breath as she willed her heart to stop its rapid thrashing.  "I…"

"No Liz. I was wrong."  He admitted.  "You did nothing wrong. Nothing."  He said his eyes filling with tears.

"I made you do everything you did.  At least a future version of myself and even though it's hard for me to understand how I could ever put you in the situation that I did, I know it's the only reason you did what you did.  And I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I every doubted you."

"Oh…God…Max…."  She cried throwing her arms around him, her tears running down her face.  'I'm sorry to…I'm sorry that I hurt you."

He held on to her his heart soaring inside him.  They have so much work in front of them to place their relationship back on solid ground, but one thing he knew without a doubt, they were meant to be together and if he had to give up being  king to the world awaiting his return he knew that he would without remorse if it meant that he could be with her.

TBC


	5. Deceptive Image- Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Max stood back his eyes squinted, hands out in front of him as he surveyed his work.  It took him two long hours to get it right, but Liz was worth every single second.  Tomorrow they start looking for Ava, but tonight…tonight he'll set the foundation to the most important mission in his life.

Glancing at his watch he smiled.  Two hours and counting he said to him self as he made his way to his jeep.

He looked at him self standing in front of Isabel's full view mirror.  He knew that his actions was so unlike him, but he wanted tonight to be prefect.  

"Nice."

Turning suddenly to the door Max felt his face turn a bright red at being caught not only in her room, but being caught scrutinizing his appearance.

"I'm sorry, Iz.  I shouldn't be in here, but…"

"Hot date?"  She asked walking into the room.

Max couldn't stop the smile that strung to his face.  "Yea…something like that."  
  


"You look great, Max.  Liz's is going to love it."  She said standing beside him. Grabbing his collar she pressed it down trying to put it into place.  "Stay still."  She demanded.  "There."  She said brushing him on the shoulders moving his jacket into place.  "You clean up really well, Max."

Drawing his face into a frown a smile on his lips he watched her through the mirror.  "Thanks…I guess."

"She makes you happy and that's all that matters.  I never could understand why you were with…."

Turning from the mirror Max faced her.  "Are you okay?"  He asked touching her arm.

She pulled away from him.  "I could never understand why you were with that….that bitch."

"Iz…"

She shook her head as she closed her eyes for a moment.  "Go…Max.  Go make her happy…God knows she deserve it."

"So do you, Iz."  He said as he looked at her.  "You know that don't you?"

She pasted a smile to her face.  She loved him so much…to much sometimes.  Even though he tried to hide it, she knew how hard it was for him.  Always expected to have the answers, always having the faith of their world as well as this world on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath she pushed him toward the door.  "Cinderella awaits.  I wouldn't keep her waiting."

"Iz…"

"No Max…don't do this.  You have a wonderful evening planned with Liz.  Don't think about me because I'm fine.  Make things right with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you love her?"  Isabel demanded capturing his eyes with her.  "Do you love her?"  She repeated.

"Yes!"

"So why are you standing here talking to me.  Go Max.  Go to her."

Max hesitated for a moment before he walked out of the room. 

"Wow…someone is having a party out here in the middle of nowhere."  She said as she looked at the huge tent looming before them.

"Yea…well.  I understand it's an exclusive party."  He said turning off the road.

"Max…what are you doing?"  She demanded, rotating her eyes from the white structure before her to Max.  "I don't think these people would appreciate us crashing their party."  

Pulling to a stop next to one of the five cars parked next to the tent he jumped out of his parent's car.  'I got to retrieve my jeep as soon as possible.' He told himself as

he made his way to the passenger side and opened the door for her.  Reaching his hand toward her he took her hand into his helping her out of the car.

"Max…I don't think…"

"Trust me."  He tugged her forward the tent and into the entrances.

"Oh my God."  Liz moaned looking around her captured immediately by the beauty laid out before her.  "I really don't think…"

Suddenly someone appeared before them bowing his head.  "Mr. and Mrs. Evens your table awaits."

Liz looked at Max her tears filling her eyes as she followed the man in front of her.  As he stepped behind her to pull her chair out Max suddenly dismissed him.  Walking behind her he pulled her chair out for her as he leaned into her brushing her cheek with his.

Liz felt everything inside her string to life as she took her seat.  She watched as Max took his seat across from her.  "Mr. and Mrs. Evens?"  She questioned staring across the table at him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he stared intently into her eyes.  "Just me holding on to what should have been…what will be."  He corrected himself.

Liz took a deep breath.  "Max…"

Max snapped his fingers and two waiters appeared with menus in hand, placing them before them before they quickly vanished from sight.  

"What's going on?"  She asked as she looked around her.  The tent was completely filled with white roses with an occasionally red peeking out.  Candles burned through out the room.  

"This…"  He ran his hand around the room.  "this is the first step to my twelve step program."  He said.

"What are you trying to quit?"  She asked, her heart racing inside her.

"What am I trying to acquire."  He corrected staring intently across at her.  

"Max…"

Pushing his hand across the table he took hers into his.  "I love you."  He said.  "I know that there's a lot of things standing in our way, but I can't stop the way I feel. You have always been everything to me even when you only saw me as a friend. Even when I thought you betrayed me. Even when I…"  He closed his eyes for a second before he captured her eyes again.  "Even when I betrayed our love for each other.  I never stopped loving you…Liz.  Never." 

"Max…."

Moving his seat back suddenly he stood up and grabbing the chair moving it next to hers.  He sat down looking into her eyes.  Cupping her face within his hands he captured her eyes with his again.  "You are my world.  No matter what happens you are everything to me and if I should die tomorrow I'll die with the acknowledge that I was bless with you."

She felt her heart slam against her chest at his words, the tears hovering in her eyes running down her face.  Touching his cheek with her hand, a smile on her face Liz drew him to her, touching her lips with his.  Pulling away slightly she smiled down into his face.

"Why do you love me so much?"  She asked, her heart racing.  "Why…after everything I've done do you still love me?"

Covering her hand with his he asked.  "Why do you still love me?"

TBC


	6. Deceptive Image- Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
  
  
Liz stared around her shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun with her hands. Taking a shallow breath she struggled to restrain the uneasiness hovering in the pit of her stomach. She tried so hard not to look in its direction, but her eyes wouldn't obey as it stole a glance at the debris left behind by the pod chambers departure a few yards away. Her heart slammed against her chest painfully then accelerated so quickly that she had to close her eyes against the dizziness that suddenly overwhelmed her. She tried to listen to what the others was saying, but she couldn't hear anything over the deafening roar of blood rushing to her face. 'He loves you. He didn't leave.' She kept repeating in her head. 'He loves you. He didn't leave.'  
  
"Where do we start?" Michael asked leaning on the side of Maria's mom Jetta.  
  
Max looked up from his hands and stared at the others scattered around him for a second before he answered. "Ava can be anywhere by."  
  
"It's been almost a year.I'd say anywhere is a good assumption." Maria frowned. "Stop voicing the obvious and get to the point."  
  
"Max, finding her will be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." Isabel ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she sighed.  
  
"Where do we start looking for a person that doesn't want to be found? I mean come on now.we're not just looking for a human here." Kyle stared out into the open space surrounding them for a second before he returned his eyes back to the group spread out around him. "We're looking for a alien who has the ability to mind wrap us into believing anything she wants us to believe." Damn he didn't want to be here, but he knew how important finding Ava was to the existences of his friends. He closed his eyes forcefully pushing the image of Tess that suddenly flashed in his head away. He didn't know if he could do it. Didn't know if he could keep his feelings for Tess from reflecting on to Ava. How can he ever look at her and not see Tess? Not feel her betrayal?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look." Max pushed up from the bounder he was sitting on. "The only thing I can come up with is for us to split up into pair's. Liz and I will go north, Michael and Maria south. Kyle you and Isabel go east."  
  
"Hey.I'm not trying to be.you know what ever, but am I the only one here whose come up with the conclusion that Ava could have also headed west?" Maria demanded looking around her before her eyes settled on Michael. 'Road trip with space boy, definitely a plus in this whole alien mess.'  
  
"We do what I just said and then if we don't find anything we'll all go west."  
  
Liz turned her attention to Max tilting her head to the side. She knew she should try harder to hear the conversation drifting around her because it was important, but she couldn't. Taking a deep breath she tried to stop the tremors racing inside her as the memory of the last time she was here held her firmly in it's grasps.  
  
"Maybe we don't have to go through this goose hunt." Isabel said turning to look at Liz. "Liz, you were the last one to speak with her. Did Ava say any thing that would tell us where she was heading?" When Liz didn't answer her, but kept staring at Max Isabel felt all the anger, frustration and pain she'd fought with everything in her to smother suddenly surface. The magnitude of her rage stripped her of all control as she yelled. "God.get your head out of the clouds, damn it. You can fantasize about my brother another time."  
  
"What?" Liz mentally shook herself forcing herself back to the present. She drew her eyes to Isabel confused and shocked by the anger she felt directed at her. "I'm. I'm sorry." She turned away from Isabel scanning the others around her warily before her eyes rested on the ground in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lay off right now!" Max yelled frowning at Isabel. He shook his head trying to dispense of the rage that suddenly hit him. "If your upset you take it out on me.not her. You've seem to have forgotten it was my wreck-less behavior that created this mess so if your going to be mad at anyone you damn well better make sure I'm your target not Liz. She's done nothing to deserve it.nothing."  
  
Isabel stared stunned at her brother. She's never seen him so angry and to have that anger directed at her.. She swallowed hard trying to blink away the tears that suddenly sprung into her eyes as she watched him, the only person who knew her better then she knew herself. It was so easy to fool Michael and the others. To make them think that she was okay, but Max.he knew. He knew and he never pushed. He respected her enough to let her fight her way through her pain, let her grieve for Alex, the only man who was able to breach the walls she stupidly imbedded around her heart. Let her grieve for everything gained in the past few months and then lost so suddenly. So the rage directed toward her was a complete shock. She took a deep breath fighting the tears threaten to fall as she stared at him, watched his body shake. Actually shake from the anger she could feel directed at her. "Look." Her breath caught in her throat as she turned away from him. 'This has nothing to do with Liz.God don't he understand that?' She asked herself looking back at him. ".we have to stop thinking like little kids. To much depends on it.Max. Our lives depend on it."  
  
Max captured and held Isabel's gaze for a moment his eyes drawn into slits as he contemplated what she'd just said. He pulled his eyes a way and looked at Liz. Running his hands through his hair he quickly blew the air from his lungs as he scanned the other faces for their reaction before he brought his attention back to Liz. Damn, he knew Isabel was right. They did need to find Ava as soon as possible before their enemies did, but that knowledge didn't stop the protective instinct inside him that always reared its ugly head where Liz was concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But now his urge to protect her seemed different. As if something inside him clicked and he finally understood that his love for her, her well being meant more to his sanity, his very existence then he'd ever imagined. He knew if he had to explain what he was feeling lately to the others he couldn't. He didn't understand it himself. Couldn't quite put his finger on its origin no matter how many sleepless nights he laid in bed trying to figure it out. Was it just a weird feeling induced by being separated from her for so long? A forgotten memory? Unremembered dream? He didn't know. He just felt with everything in him that if they were going to survive Liz was a vital piece of the puzzle and even with Ava without her they will be destroyed by their enemies.  
  
'She's shaking.God what the hell's wrong with me?" He reprimanded himself as he quickly moved to stand in front of her. Drawing his hands up he cupped her face as he forced a smile to his lips  
  
Liz stared into his eye as he caressed her cheeks. She sighed as the warmth of his touch raced through her evaporating the tremors holding onto her. 'Why do I only feel complete when I'm with you?' She wondered covering one of the hands on her face with one of her own.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max whispered insuring the others didn't hear him. When she didn't answer, but just stood there staring at him his smile wavered for a second before he regained control and pasted it back to his face. He wanted this meeting over and over now, but he knew the others were waiting to hear her answer to Isabel's question so he forced himself to voice the words he couldn't seem to bring himself to care about at the moment. "Did Ava say anything that would tell us where she was heading?"  
  
Liz shook her head as she tried to push everything, but the morning she'd caught Ava sneaking away in the early morning, their conversation racing through her head. "No.no she didn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay.that leaves us with the goose hunt." Michael said annoyed. He looked at Maria standing beside him before he turned his attention back to Max. "Maria and I go south.  
  
"Kyle talk to your father. Tell him to come up with a cover story for our absence." Max looked around him. "We leave tomorrow. What ever you have to do.do it." Extending his hand out to Liz he watched her the others forgotten. When she placed her hand in his he pulled her into his arms holding her close to him.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Max?" Isabel yelled frowning at him. "God.don't you realize the shit we're in? You can be with her any time you want. This is important, damn it. Our lives depend on this."  
  
"Enough!" Max shouted pulling away from Liz as he stared angrily at his sister. "We do as I say." He yelled returning her frown with one of his own before he stared at the others. "If anyone else has something to say.say it now!" He shouted rotating his glare from one to the other holding their eyes for a moment before he moved on to the next. When no one said anything he cleared his throat loudly then returned his attention back to Isabel. He held her eyes with his as he said. "Meeting adjoined."  
  
"Damn it Max.your." Isabel cried her heart racing. 'Is he joking? This can't be it? Can't be the only thing we can do? It can't be?'  
  
"I've made up my mind." He yelled cutting her off, balling his hands into fists at his side. He's had enough. He didn't want to stand here angering with her.  
  
Liz stared from one to the other taking deep breaths as the blood running through her veins accelerated causing a tingling warmth to spread inside her. 'This isn't right.this isn't right. She's not the enemy Max.' The words echoed through her as she closed her eyes. 'Calm down.'  
  
"Max.maybe she's." Kyle stopped in med sentence when Max's head shot in his direction and he encountered Max's anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She's not the enemy.' Max shook his head as the words flowed through him. 'Calm down.' His head swiftly turned to Liz his heart racing. He watched her for a second his head tilted to the side as realization of what had just transpired between them registered.  
  
"Max." Isabel mumbled her eyes filling with tears once again. She tried to blink them away, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop the damn of tears that she'd fought against for so long from coursing down her cheeks.  
  
He stared out at the open space surrounding them as he cupped his head within his hands. Looking up at the blue sky he stared at it for a second before he closed his eyes and shook his head. He sighed as Liz's words flowed through him again calming the rage bubbling inside him just as quickly as it consumed him. He took a deep breath as he made his way to Isabel stopping in front of her. Capturing her eyes with his he touched her cheek. "I understand Iz.I do. Trust me?" He begged staring intently into her eyes, refusing to let her break the connection he held on her. "Trust me. I won't let his death be for nothing."  
  
Isabel closed her eyes as she covered the hand on her cheek with hers. "She can't get away with this.she can't."  
  
"She won't." He tried to reassure her. "I won't allow her to get away with hurting anyone of us. I promise."  
  
Isabel forced herself to laugh as she pulled away from him. "Don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
Grabbing her shoulder he pulled her back to face him. "I promise." He said capturing her eyes once again with his as he tried to make her comprehend that he did understand.he did and he wouldn't rest until she paid for what she's done. "I promise she will pay .I promise."  
  
Isabel didn't try to stop the tears running down her face any longer. Her body heaved with the pinned up emotions she'd fought to keep in control for so long. "I love him. I love him and he never knew." She cried covering her face with her hands her body trembling with her sobs. "He never knew.of God.what's wrong with me?" She asked him gripping his arms tightly with her hands. "What the hell was I so afraid of? And now it's to late. He'll never know.never know that I love him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iz." Max felt so lost as he watched her break down in front of him. He didn't' know where to begin to make this right.  
  
"Oh my God." Maria covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at Isabel shocked. She knew that Isabel cared for Alex. Anyone with eyes watching them could tell, but she never imagine that she care so much.  
  
"I miss him.Max. I miss him so much that it's tearing me apart inside." She cried. "God.I can't let him go.I've tried.I've tried so hard, but I can't. Do any of you understand?" She glances around her at the others running her hands through her hair. "I can't."  
  
Liz felt her own tears begin to run down her cheeks as she made her way slowly to Isabel. "We all know you love him Isabel and we miss him to." She placed a hand on her shoulder as she tried to smile through her tears. "And Alex." The words caught in her throat, but she made herself continue. "Alex's knew.he knew that you loved him. he knew."  
  
"Oh God." Isabel cried. "Oh.God."  
  
Liz pulled her into her arms holding her tightly to her. "We'll make her pay for this. We will." She stared over Isabel shoulders blindly as memories of Alex, Maria and herself laughing and joking around flooded her thoughts. "I love him to and I won't rest until she's paid for killing him. I promise.I won't rest."  
  
"You promise?" Isabel asked holding tightly on to her, her eyes closed.  
  
"I promise." Liz reassured her. Capturing Max's eyes with hers she swore. "No matter how long.no matter what it take's she will pay.she will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max stared in awe as Liz held his eyes with hers. He didn't know how to handle Isabel when her emotions over powered the control she always kept over herself. Even as a child he struggled with what to say to make the demons hovering in the background disappear. But Liz.Liz was able to dispense of the demons with just a few words.  
  
It's strange how things work themselves out. A few years ago Liz was just a dream, a fantasy he never thought was open to him and then she was a blessing in a life of complete isolation from everything he yearned to embrace, but he knew would always be denied him. She was there like a beacon in a thunderstorm showing him that his wildest dreams wasn't out of his reach. That he could embrace this world and everything he's denied himself his whole life and still be who he is. And then fate.destiny stepped in and almost destroyed everything he'd come to believe in and she was gone from his life just as quickly as she'd entered it. Leaving him once again drowning in a world of isolation. And he clutched onto Tess like a man struggle to draw his last breath. Everything that Liz awoken in him dieing a slow and painful death and no matter what he did, no matter what he said he couldn't bring her light back into his life.  
  
And then he was suddenly allowed to touch her again, but fate.destiny demanded to high a price for permitting her back into his life. Alex. the unborn child that never should have been, all victim's. Victim's to two worlds who demanded more then they are willing to give.  
  
He shook his head trying to clear the words racing through his mind. He didn't want to think about the sacrifice they all had to make to reach this point in their lives. Tomorrow he will let it all sink in. Tomorrow when they are hunting Ava as if she is a animal he would let everything flow through him, but tonight. tonight he will ignore everything, but Liz.  
  
Throwing his arms around the two females that meant everything to him he drew them tightly into his embrace. "We promise.we won't rest until she pays for what she's done. We promise."  
  
TBC 


End file.
